The Next Best Thing
by EmmaHotness16
Summary: JEMMA. Emma was pregnant when Sean left, and he dies while at war. Two years later, yes, she does marry Spinner accidentally too but there's just someone who can't stand for that nonsence.. and even her daughter seems to be rooting for him too, Jay Hogart.
1. Lie To Me

"Emma, you can tell me, I can handle it."

And oh no, Sean Cameron, you couldn't of. Emma remembered that moment with him, one of her last, finally telling him she was pregnant when he followed her to school.

She was so mad at him for leaving for the army, she still was.

Why he have to go and die?

Manny had to pick her up from that cold floor Emma seemed to find herself on every night, crying over his death.

Sean had died and was shot down not even 3 months in the army. He did go down with a fight though, Sean Cameron would ofcourse go down with a fight.

And then, another 3 months later, she gave birth to her baby girl Dakota.

That was a wierd year, pregnant with her, trying to finish school, turning out to be the girl no one thought she'd ever be. She hadn't gotten so many stares since that phase with the ravine. Oh and there was another plus, Manny started dating the one and only Jay Hogart.

But.. Emma had to admit, she felt the need of wanting him around, even though he reminded her of Sean. But, he also seemed to understand what she wanted sometimes, like when Manny would keep asking if she was okay, and he'd openly tell her to shut up. That's what Emma liked about their relationship, the two most promiscuous and unfaithful individuals getting together and forming a good relationship, they probably both understood another well.

It made Emma wish so badly she had a guy like that. It's been two years, and she had interest in guys but.. she couldn't let what happened to Sean go and some guys went screaming for the hills when they found out about Dakota. Not one guy liked the fact she had a daughter from another man.

Emma was 19 now, and in college. She was running off the bus as soon as it got to her street.

Oh god, Manny was going to kill her! She told her she only needed two hours of baby sitting and it turned into four.

Emma slammed her door shut and closed her eyes, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" she repeated, rounding the corner, "My class-"

She stopped in her tracks seeing Jay there, not Manny. Jay was now 21, had himself a somewhat good career for being expelled from school, he still worked at the Garage with Tony and was a manager now.

Right now though, he looked like a nanny. He had Dakota sleeping on his chest, pretty sure she was drooling on it. Dakota had honey blonde hair, like her mommy, but it was so curly, that was from Sean. Emma had to admit though, she loved Dakota had Sean's eyes, those bright blue eyes.

But now, they weren't showing, she was passed out on Jay and Jay was just as tired. He also held her baby bottle and for still being a bad ass, he looked like a softy.

Emma slowly went over, careful not to wake them, and grabbed Dakota off of him. Dakota made a soft whimper, not wanting to be removied but Emma carried her up the stairs to her bed.

Emma stared lovingly at her baby girl until she closed her bedroom door behind her and went back down the stairs.

The steps seemed to make Jay stir and opened his eyes. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, sitting up a bit and then looked like he just remembered Dakota and frantically looked around until seeing Emma.

"Where's Dakota?" Emma asked, trying to hide her smile as she leaned on the door frame and crossed her arms.

She liked to play around with him, hey, he use to make her life hell remember?

"D-Dakota?" yelled Jay, standing and looking around the couch and then walked around it, head moving back and forth.

He then bit the end of his tounge when Emma started giggling.

Right.

He narrowed his eyes at her, annoyingly. She tried to cover her mouth from the laughter and just shrugged, "I brought her up to her bed, don't worry." She insisted.

He must of been more tired than he thought, ofcourse Emma grabbed her, Dakota stuck to him like glue, they had these naps consistently.

So yes, to answer your question, Emma was late a lot. But it was expected of a young mother. Everyone understood.

"Not funny." He said with a yawn and sat back down, Emma couldn't help but giggle again so he did his famous glare at her, but couldn't help but smirk.

"We're home!" Archie cheered, opening the front door for five year old Jack and Christine.

Suddenly Emma's smile was gone and Jay watched her walk quickly over to her parents.

"How was it, are you okay?" Emma asked Christine.

Her mom, was diagnosed with cancer. They had just started treatment.

Christine smiled softly at Emma, "Em, we won't know for a few weeks." She looks behind and sees Jay, "Hello again, Jay." She greets.

He nodded back in greetment, giving her a bit of a small but..was that a sad smile too?

Emma looked down, hugging herself as Christine kissed Jacks cheeks and whispered to Snake, "I'm just going to go take a nap, I'm tired." She explained.

Emma didn't removed her eyes from the floor as the 3 exited. Jay slowly stood up and quietly walked behind her, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She almost jumped and then sucked in a deep shakey breath and shrugged out of his hold.

He frowned when she turned and ran a hand through her hair, "I'm fine." She lied. She was getting good at lying, almost everyone believed her.

"Sure you are." Confirmed Jay, grabbing his coat, an unreadable look on his face.

Emma eyed him as he walked to the door.

"Your always fine." He tossed over his shoulder and opened the door, walking out of it as Emma came up behind and kept it open, watching him walk all the way to his car and get it.

She shut it and glared at where he once stood.

What the hell did that mean?

"Mommy!" she heard her baby cry and snapped out of it, going up the stairs, "Jay Jay!" she heard Dakota cry again.

Emma stopped halfway on the stairs and suddenly just exploded into tears.

She sat on it and tried to keep quiet so no one would hear her cry. She put her face into her hands and let it all out.

"Dakota," Archie said the next day, he stood at the BBQ near the family dinner table out in the back and the blonde whipped her head toward Snake.

"Yes, Grampaaa?" she practically sang, sitting on Manny's lap.

"Want a hot dog?" he asked, flipping one over and she nodded frantically.

Manny giggled at the silly excited girl and looked to Jay who sat across from them. He was tapping his finger on the beer bottle slowly, watching Dakota with the most protective gaze until he saw Manny looking at him with a smile on that face, dimples showing off.

He hoped for the better she wasn't trying to signal him something, like they were ready. It's only been a year. He didn't think he'd ever be ready, besides.. he had stuff to figure out, and she had a lot on her plate too, plus he had to watch over Dakota.

"It's not your kid!" Spinner bittered at Jay, inside the Nelson household when they went inside to grab beers.

Jay shrugged, "I already told Emma I'd watch her for the weekend." He confirms.

"Emma?" Spinner asked, eyeing Jay, "When did we start calling her Emma? Well, you at least."

Jay clenched his jaw and Spinner knew that was a warning sign.

Spinner sighed, "I'm just saying, don't think you have to go raising Dakota just because Sean is gone. He probably respects everything you've done but you have your own life." He confirmed.

Silence

Spinner added on a bit quietly, "You also have Manny..." he drifts, looking around before adding again, "Soon enough, your obsession with Dakota isn't going to be so cute to Manny, Manny will want one of her own, and you can't take care of two let alone one now can you?"

Jay was lost in thought after that, his eyes read nothing but he looked ever so serious. Everyone let him be as he leaned on the wall outside having his cigarette.

There was tons of kids over in the pool, Dakotas day care friends, Emma's parents in the pool watching over them.

Mia had even come with his friend Luke, they brought Izzy who was a year younger than Jack and they were even playing.

'soon enough, your obsession with Dakota isn't going ot be so cute.'

What Spinner said kept repeating in his head over and over as Jay's eyes found his way to Emma. She was laughing at whatever Spinner was saying to her now, Mia was laughing beside her.

At least it was a real laugh this time, Emma didn't have a lot of those.

She looked tired, Jay noticed, she should go for a nap. He snapped his eyes off and flicked his cigarette away, shaking his head trying not to think.

"Emma, you want another beer?" Mia asked Emma, who nodded and she went to go get one.

Spinner was left with Emma and he eyed her. Emma was great, she was, and what he said to Jay had nothing to do with her, even he liked helping out, if only Dakota took him seriously. He was more the comic relief uncle where Jay seemed to be the over protective almost father figure type of uncle.

"Hey Emma?" Spinner says and Emma stops watching Dakota in the pool to look over at him and smile a little.

"Yeah?" she asked.

A bit of silence, and Emma tilted her head at Spinner curiously until he softly confessed, "Your doing amazing."

Emma's heart seemed to jump at that, that was the most amazing thing anyones ever said since she gave birth to Dakota.. she wasn't sure if she was or not. She felt like a complete screw up.

"Thanks Spinner." Emma seriously said, giving him her bright white smiles that could catch any fish in the water.

And she caught him, without even trying, that smile had him hypnotized and he found himself almost blushing.

He tried to hide his grin as he sipped his beer.

"Jay, Jay!" Dakota squeeled, soaking wet as she climbed out of the pool. Jay was walking by and stopped as she clung to his leg, soaking his jeans.

"Are you a fish or something?" Jay asked, trying to grab Dakatos waist to lift her off and she squeeled louder, trying to hold on to his leg, "Your getting me all wet Dakota!" he finally grabbed her and tossed her up, she giggled uncontrollably as his strong arms lifted her over his head so her face was over his and she lovingly put her hands on his hat, only he let her touch it.

She grabbed it off and he held her on his left side, only his left arm holding her.

Emma was still next to Spinner, and Jay seemed to eye them for a bit until he stood with them. Emma gave a second glance at Jay and Dakota for her heart to sink. Sometimes it either made her really happy or really sad to see how close Dakota was with Jay. Which one should it be?

"Hey Em." A voice cut off Emma and Jay's look when they connected eyes and Emma looked to see Darcy.

She was a bit in shock but greeted, "Oh, hey Darc. Haven't seen you in ever!"

"Work has been hectic!" Darcy said, looking at Dakota, strangely looking at Jay, he looked like a big softy right now.

Emma frowned deeply, work.. her friends were a year a head of her since her few months of falling back.

She wish she could work somewhere big and nice in an office like Darcy.

Her school wasn't so bad though, Ellie Nash had gotten her a journalist job, so she could write about the enviroment. Probably only did it because of the Sean thing though, but they got along well, nothing too awkward. Their boss Jesse was pretty nice too, he use to date Ellie but he was very open with people and Emma about how she was too immature for what he needed.

Whatever that meaned.

Emma would love to be immature again, going to parties.. but.. Dakota was her life now.

"Spinner, getting fat I see." Darcy taunted her ex playfully, he wasn't bad at all.

"Ha ha." He gave a fake laugh.

"Oh, Darcy.. Hi." Mia greeted as she came back with beers. These two were never okay since the Izzy thing back in highschool, thats why Emma was so nervous with old friends around Dakota. Dakota was not a mistake and if anyone said it near her, Emma wasn't afraid to go bat shit crazy on them.

But Darcy seemed to be fine now.

"Hey Mia.." Darcy awkwardly greeted, knowing the girl wasnt' a fan of her and then she smiled to everyone, "We should all go out! Now that I'm back in town. My treat?"

Everyone shared looks as Manny jumped on in, "If your buying, I'm in!"

Darcy laughed, sharing a hug with Manny. Emma looked away when they did that. Emma wasn't sure herself if she was jealous of their partying friendship, where they'd go out for martinie's and blah blah blah... or was she jealous that she didn't feel the thrill of that anymore?

Going out, meeting guys, drinking loads.. it just didn't tickle her fancy anymore.

Emma looked up to catch Jay's eyes right on her. She looked away quickly and plastered on a fake smile.

"I'm in." She lied, but hey.. like she said.

She was getting good at it.


	2. Lost & Confused

"Emma, stop fidgeting, she will be fine for one night." Giggled Manny in the back seat of Spinner's car, Jay was driving though.

Darcy drove Lucas and Mia in her car.

Emma narrowed her eyes, shaking her head, "I'm not nervous." She confirmed a bit too strongly.

She even heard Spinner snort from the passanger seat, Jay seemed to just tighten his grip on the wheel and Manny took notice.

She crawled up on the end of her seat to wrap arms around him, "And what has you nervous, baby?" she whispered seductively with another giggle.

"Manny, I'm driving." Muttered Jay, eyes on road.

Manny rolled her eyes to Emma, trying to share a look with her but Emma was just trying not to look at them. Happy couples made her jealous with envy.

"To our happy futures ahead!" Mia said, shooting her shot glass up in the air at their table and everyone joined in, clinging it and taking their shot.

Jay decided to skip that and just took his shot, Emma sat across from him and raised an eyebrow at him, he caught her look and just shrugged.

"Let's go dance." Manny said, jumping infront of him and putting hands on his shoulders.

"I don't dance." Jay confirmed simply like she should already know that.

Emma snickered, hell, even she knew that.

"Come on Em!" Mia and Darcy pulled her. Emma groaned. But she didn't want to dance either!

The girls went with the music and even Spinner came in and danced with them, he did the favor of twisting and twirling a laughing Emma, who had the excuse to dance with him instead of the other curious boys.

Manny boredly sat beside Jay, chin on her palm as she rested her arm on the table. Jay just sipped on his beer, it's like he knew she was staring boredly at him and he didn't even care.

"Jay." Manny groaned.

She wanted to dance!

Jay sighed as she repeated her groan once more, "Fine." He scoffed, giving her a 'are you happy?' look and grabbed her hand.

She ggiggled and led him out just as a slower song came on.

People moved slower and Manny put her back up against him, he wrapped his arms around her automatically as his eyes looked around. She moved up against him and yes, you couldn't ignore someone gently grinding against you. He looked down at her as she smirked, narrowing her eyes back at him with her one arm raised up and holding the back of his neck.

She made him lean down and they shared a kiss.

Meanwhile, Emma felt awkard with everyone getting close, slow dancing.

"Dance with me?" Spinner seemed to ask with such desperate emotion, wow, he really wanted her too.

Emma just gave a half hearted smile, putting her hair behind her ears, not knowing what to say.

Her eyes locked on Jay who was even out on the dance floor, dancing, kissing Manny. Emma looked away and saw Mia in Lucas's arms. Emma looked back at Jay.

She didn't want to call him as fucked up as her, but in a way, wasn't he? She thought he understood the kind of pain she went through and the pressure of raising Dakota but.. maybe it was just a show for Manny, or a silent promise he gave to Sean. It was silly thinking and fantasing he did it for-

Oh fuck, who cares what she thought. She was always wrong nowadays, not the smart girl she use to be.

In that moment Emma realized she really needed a steady kind of guy for Dakota.

Her eyes stung but she tried to fight them off as she nodded at Spinner who wrapped his arms around her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Darcy ran to the table to get some more water where Jay and Manny were not sipping on his beer.

"Isn't it cute?" Darcy asked them, raising an eyebrow

Manny gave her a 'what?' look as Jay squinted his eyes at her, sipping his beer again.

"Them." Darcy nodded into the dance floor at Spinner and Emma who weren't dancing anymore, but her hands still on his shoulders, and his still on her waist. They were laughing and smiling at another.

"Awwwwwwww,"

Even Manny's long and loud gawking couldn't get Jay to snap out of it when he watched the two together.

"As if he can get someone like her." Jay said outloud, and very bitterly, almost sneering at the 'couple'.

"I don't know." Manny said, not catching it, too in awe of Spinner and Emma, "She's Emma right? She finds goodness in everyone, Spinner can sure make her laugh."

"Spinner can make anyone laugh, he's just a joke." Darcy teased.

Jay immediately replied, "I agree."

"guys!" Manny exclaimed, giving him joking glares, "I've seen her try to keep interest in the guys after Sean and it just doesn't work, this is the first time I've seen her laugh in ever."

_She laughed at me just the other day when she hid Dakota on me. _Jay bitterly thought towards Manny's statement.

Darcy gasped, "I have an idea, lets get away this weekend, to Niagara, you guys will love it and understand why I moved there!" she squeeled with delight as Manny nodded, answering for them.

Jay rubbed his jaw, trying to keep his cool, but for some reason, his blood was boiling.

"It's fine Emma, ofcourse I can watch Dakota." Christine told Emma as they stood at the kitchen table, cleaning up after breakfast.

Dakota was taking her nap and Jack was trying to help them clean up. He grabbed the cerial and it dropped, going everywhere.

"Opps." He sadly said looking up at them like a lost puppy, "I'm sorry."

Emma softly smiled at him and glanced at Christine who looked down at him, exhausted and not impressed.

Emma sadly watched her mother, her heart ripping in two.

Emma spoke up, "You know what, nevermind, it's fine. I don't need to go, it's selfish." She confirmed and bent down, picking up the bits of cerial with Jack.

Christine grabbed the cerial box, making Emma stop and catch her mothers glare.

She snapped, "Are you kidding me Emma? You more than anyone deserves it, okay? Your going." She nearly threatened.

Emma sadly smiled, thought about it, then nodded. Fine.

She'll go to Niagara with everyone.

"I'll get that for you!" Spinner volunteered Emma, bending down by Jay's trunk to put her bags in.

Jay leaned on his car, narrowing his eyes to watch Spinners desperate act.

What a joke.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Manny exclaimed, popping her head out of the window and laughed with Emma as the blonde hopped into the back to.

As Spinner went to the passanger, Jay leaned off the car, bumping harshly into him.

"hey!" Spinner complained, giving a 'what was that for!' look, but shrugged and opened the door, getting in.

They then headed for Niagara.

When they checked into the hotel, Emma stood awkwardly between Jay and Spinner. Manny was getting their hotel key.

"We should go to the haunted houses on the hill." Spinner said with a grin, looking at Emma.

Emma gave an uneasy smile.

"She hates horror, idiot." Muttered Jay.

Spinner frowned and Emma snuck a glance at Jay. His face was emotionless, not looking at either of them anymore, looking careless.

"Or go see the lights." Spinner offered instead and Emma gave him a smile for his effort.

"Where's the damn keys?" Jay growled and Emma squinted her eyes at him

"What's up your ass today?" she teased and was caught off guard when he glared at her, he usually did, but so playfully, today was real.

"Got it!" Manny said, running back and then grabbed her bag from the floor, they all did, "And um, Darcy was so kind to get us..two rooms." She shooks two different keys.

Jay glared at both keys like they were demons from hell he must kill asap.

Manny caught Emma's 'you better not leave me with Spinner' look and tried to hide her smile, "And I gotta admit, I can't stand **one** night away from my baby." She joked, putting her arms around Jay who stiffened up.

He didn't want to be touched right now.

Manny tossed Spinner the other keys who was obviously beat red.

"We'll meet you guys in the lobby in 10? Check out the casino.." drifted Manny but it wasn't a question, more of a demand and an obvious statement that they weren't going to talk this over.

Emma gritted her teeth.

"I can sleep on the floor if you'd like.." she heard Spinner say from behind her as she watched Manny and Jay go, she looked away as Jay glanced back once more at them and then got pulled into the elevator.

"No.. we're adults." Emma said rolling her eyes and smirked at Spinner, "Just don't snore."

Manny was pacing around her and Jay's room as Jay sat lifelessly on the bed. He looked like a zombie as she raced around, rambling on about plans.

Would Spinner make a move on Emma? Would Emma allow it? Was Emma ready?

"Hey!" Manny barked at Jay and finally got his attention, "So yes for the waterslide?"

Jay blinked and just nodded, leaning back on the bed and shutting his eyes until he felt her weight on their bed.

Her chin rested on his chest and he opened them to her peering down at him.

"You and your bad boy mysterious ways." She said with a smirk, he just gave a hard look back. She then leaned back and lifted her top off, "Want me to get in my bathing suit now?"

Jay watched Manny strip and how could a guy not admit how hot and sexy she was? She was the next best thing.

Wait.

The next best thing?

_Ofcourse the next best thing, you want who you think is more than beautiful, extordinary._

But he wasn't good enough for her.

_Whose to say so?_

We promised to keep these thoughts locked away for good. It's time to shut the fuck up.

Manny yelped when Jay shot up and grabbed her ass, picking her up and dropping her onto the bed, crawling over her and kissed her.

"Their probably lost.." drifts Emma, pacing the lobby with Spinner.

They've been waiting for Manny and Jay since ever.

Spinner snorted, "Their fucking." He simply states.

Emma stopped pacing and looked at him and then away. Why did it bother her so much to hear that?

It's Manny, thats what she did to catch boys under her spell.

_Well that's mean, thats your best friend_

Ugh, what am I doing.. its both of them, Jay isn't exactly innocent, he's like a sex machine and girls line up miles just for him.

_You should know._

Emma tried to shut the voice in her head as she grabbed a shot of vodka from a passing cocktail waitress.

"Now we're talking." Joked Spinner, turning to the waitress, "Can you get us a few more? Maybe 10?"

And by the 6th shot, Emma was out.

Morning came and Emma groaned, waking up. Oh my god, she forgot what a hangover felt like, and hers was about to send her screaming and jumping off the balcony.

Emma tried to stretch and found herself hitting a body.

It groaned and stirred.

Emma's eyes snapped open. What the hell!

Spinner. Oh, phew. She thought she slept with someone.

Emma went to shut her eyes again and then snapped them open, he's naked! She's naked! Oh my god!

Emma shot up just as he opened his eyes and saw her, smiling sleepily, "Hey beautiful." He greeted.

Emma's mouth dropped looking around and gave a wierd look to a big white blanket on the floor, wait no, that was a dress, a wedding dress.

"Oh cool, do you think you won that last night at the casino?" Spinner asked Emma, nodding to her hand that went through her hair shakenily.

Emma went numb. She slowly brought her hand into her view and saw a big diamond ring on her hand.

Oh my god..

..WHAT did they DO last night?

Emma grabbed his hand harshly and he gave her a 'what' look until he also saw the ring on his finger, than glanced at hers, then finally got the picture.

"O SHIT!"


	3. So Much For My Happy Ending

Jay was about to knock on Emma and Spinner's door, damn Manny for making him do things.

He almost knocked on it when it just flew open and Emma almost bumped into him, she seemed to be on a mission.

"God, you scared the shit out of me!" Emma gasped, after seeing him and jumping.

Jay raised an eyebrow, she seemed nervous, antsy, in a bad mood. What happened? Did Spinner try something?

"You alright?" he softly asks and she takes a deep breath.

"Fine, I need to go do something." She spoke bitterly, she felt almost mad at him for this. How dare he leave she and Spinner alone! Why didn't they meet up with them like they promised?

Was Manny more important than her? Emma then took that back. That was terrible to say, Jay wasn't her boyfriend, she was just use to his watchful eyes, she knew he probably took care of her just because Sean would of wanted him too. She shouldn't just expect him to drop his life for her, specially his love life.

Really though? He loved Manny?

Emma shook her head out of those thoughts and tried to go, "Wait." She heard him say and grab her arm.

"Don't!" Emma tried to relax after she yanked his hand off her.

He looked almost..hurt? Jay Hogart, hurt?

"touch me.." Emma drifted quieter and his eyes burned into hers, to slowly nod, Emma looked away guilty but turned and walked off quickly.

She needed to go undo this!

"Hi there, I need your help." Emma confirms, at the hotel desk, "Last night I was extremely..well..drunk." Emma bluntly puts it, trying to find the right work.

The employee smiled, "Ah yes! Miss Nelson, or should I say Mrs. Gavin? Congradulations!"

Emma was going to be sick.

"I want to undo what happened last night." She confirms.

He gave her a wierd look, "Why? You two look great together! You were so happy last night!"

"I was so DRUNK last night." Emma corrected.

"I'm sorry miss, I'm not authorized to just undo something like that." He told her and she stared at him in horror.

"Em!" she heard and tried not to turn, Manny. Manny skipped up to her and looked between them, "Whats...going on?" she drifts softly, seeing how upset Emma looked.

"Your good friend here just got hitched!" the man said proudly and Emma glared harshly at him.

"You'll be hearing from me." She snapped and he just put the 'CLOSED' sign on his desk and walked away, fast.

Manny stared in disbelieve, "Did he just say..." her question was answered when she saw the ring on Emma's finger.

Emma bit her lip.

The car ride home was quiet, Manny had let Jay in on the news and even he was quiet, eyes harshly on the road and didn't answer any questions from Spinner nor anybody on the way home. His knuckles were pure white as he held onto the steering wheel.

Manny wondered what the steering wheel did to Jay to make him so fucking damn moody.

Emma was too in shock to speak anyways.

She then sat on her porch staring numbly at the ground as Jay threw bags from his trunk almost brutally.

"Jay! I got it!" Manny exclaimed, putting her hands on his arms and stepping infront of him, "God, your going to break my make up bag." She snapped and started putting the bags down lighter, looking for Emma's bag.

Spinner was pacing slowly back and forth infront of the car, almost in thought.

"Here you go Em." Manny said, putting her bag down by her feet and Emma tried to blink out of it, "It'll be fine." She softly assures, but the comfort was inturuptted at Jay's harsh slam of his driver door and blasting loud beatful music.

Manny rolled her eyes and hugged Emma, then jogged to the car. It screeched hard when it pulled out and raced off.

Emma gave a look, what was Jay mad about? Oh god, was he even disappointed in her? Wow, shes stooped that low when someone who usually understands her or can easily forgive her, now thinks she's probably the dumbest girl ever.

Emma then blinked when she noticed Jay left Spinner.

Wow, he was mad.

Spinner kicked some stones as he dug his hands into his pockets, he looked at her sheepishly and pointed behind him, "I-I'll just walk."

Emma softens and stands up, walking down the porch steps and over to him.

Spinner swallowed hard and said, "This doesn't necessarily have to be a bag thing." He says.

Emma looked down, then why did it feel it was?

He looked down and muttered, "Am I that bad to be with?" he looked sad and Emma saddened for him.

Ofcourse not.

Emma has been where he has, feeling not good enough, and you know what.. maybe this didn't have to be so bad.

"Spinner, you make me laugh, and not to state the obvious but.. I need that. Your not bad at all, this situation is just messed up." She confirms.

"We got pretty drunk." He joked.

She softly laughed and hugged herself, nodding. He softened and brought her into a hug.

Emma let herself relax and the thought of yesterday popped into her head, find someone serious, settle down, get Dakota a good man to call Daddy.

"Uncle Spin!" Dakotas voice rang and they pulled apart, "Mommy!" she said happily, running over and hugged Emma. Emma kissed her head and then Dakota stretched out for Spinner.

Emma eyed the two before passing her to Spinner.

Spinner caught Emma's wondering eye, was she hesitant with him because she thought he couldn't handle Dakota? Ofcourse he could! He was the cool uncle.

Spinner tried to put on his best Daddy act, "You wanna go for ice cream Dakota?" he asked and she gasped.

"YEAHH!"

Emma tried not to smile, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, Dakota looked happy.

Spinner took them for icecream, which he got free since he practically owned the Dot now. He helped carry the sleeping Dakota back home and when he went to leave without even kissing Emma goodbye, she couldn't help but grab him back.

She pushed her lips onto his and he happily kissed her passionately.

Spinner would be the Next Best Thing

"Married?" Snake asked in shock when Emma finally sat her parents down to tell them what happened with Spinner.

Spinner sat next to her on the couch for back up.

"I know mom, we're trying to get it fixed." Emma said when she saw the horror written over Spike's face.

Snake asked, confused, "But your staying together?"

"Yes." Spinner answered before Emma could but she nodded.

"And it's serious?" Spike asked, now more curious and not so horrified, Spinner had been around since ever.

"I think I love her Mrs.S.. I've known her for how long?" Spinner joked, trying to guess as he caught Emma's eye and smiled.

Snake had to slowly ask, "Well then... why does it have to be fixed?" he watched Spinner watch Emma, the boy looked hypnotized.

He couldn't read Emma so well though.

"What?" Emma asked him.

"Have a real wedding! Do it the right way!" Snake explained, waiting to see what she wanted.

"We haven't even dated for a whole day Dad." Emma said, shaking her head.

"You'd treat her right Gavin?" Snake asked Spinner, who he's taught since the boy was 12 years old. He was a good man now.

"Yes sir, you know I would." Spinner confirms.

"So how about it Emma?" Snake asked, pulling Spike into his arms.

Emma looked at Spike who looked so fragile in her cancer state, it broke Emma's heart, but she saw that gleam in Spikes eyes...it looked like hope.

"Oh Emma, it would be so beautiful! I'll help you set it up!" Spike exclaimed, she sadly looks down and it actually looked like tears formed, "So sad I couldn't be there when you actually got married."

"But-" Emma didn't want to see her mother any more upset or weak then she usually was, "Okay..yes." she quickly said and relaxed when Spike whipped her tears and smiled, clapping hands together.

"Yes?" Spinner asked, looking at Emma with wide eyes. This girl really wanted to stay married to him? This perfect beautiful girl? "Really!"

"Yeah." Emma answered, nodding slowly and smiled to her mom who ran over.

"Oh my gosh! My baby is getting married!...Again!" Spike joked, hugging Emma tightly.

Emma bit her lip but tried to muster a smile as she watched Snake shake Spinners hand. She gazed at the stairs and saw Dakota peeking through the stairs.

She couldn't read what Dakota was feeling, was she happy by the news or unhappy?


	4. You Got It Bad

Emma walked into her school and also her work that Monday morning, Ellie was sitting at her desk, reading a card.

"Dear , you are invited to Nelsons and Mr. Gavin Wheels re-wedding, we hope you can make it," Ellie decided to stop reading there and raised an eyebrow, "I'm more surprised about the Spinner part then the 're-wedding' part."

Emma rolled her eyes but smiled a little, shrugging, "Just happened."

"Something like that just can't happen Emma, I haven't ever heard of you even speak about Spinner." Ellie admitted.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Ellie, "I want to be happy okay Ellie? Be happy for me." She breathed, hope in her eyes.

Ellie softened, "I do want to be happy for you, if you were actually happy."

"Just because we both dated Sean and went through that loss does NOT mean you know when I'm actually happy or not Elenor." Emma almost hissed.

Ellie looked away from her, hurt flashed across her face, Emma bit her lip. That was a little too mean.

Ellie stood up and bitterly said, "Well congradulations." Sarcasm cut like a knife.

She was about to storm out as Jessie came in, Ellie scoffed and crossed her arms to then notice he also had a wedding invite.

"Gotta admit, I'm sorta depressed." He joked to Emma, giving her a playful wink, "I was hoping to sweep you off your feet."

"Before or after you yell at me for not being ready for the dead line?" Emma asked with a sweet sorry smile.

This wedding thing has really been stressing her out.

He waved it off like it was no big deal, "think of it as a wedding gift." He joked.

Emma watched Ellie finally storm out. Maybe she was mad at Ellie even more because she was right? Even more because she made her bring Sean up. Sean was both a touchy subject, Emma was always curious if he still loved her when he was with her. People could love others while still dating another.

Emma could understand that..

Emma blinked. What the fuck was she talking about!

Ugh. Ellie probably didn't want her at her show next week then.

"Can we do bridesmaid dresses?" Darcy squeeled sitting at a lunch spot with Manny, Emma and Mia.

Mia gasped, "Lets go shopping this weekend!"

"When you having the wedding again?" Darcy asked Emma, sipping on her martini.

"4 weeks, I want it soon." Emma mumbled, playing with the pick in her drink.

Manny watched Emma closely and finally spoke, "Emma, if this is just for Spike.."

"It's for more than that, okay? I don't want to talk about it." Hissed Emma to then cough and try to look happy.

Mia noticed the gester and tried to help lighten the mood, "I think it's going to be funny to finally see our guys in suits." She joked.

All their boyfriends basically usually ditched out on proms and dances, too 'cool'.

Darcy giggled, "The last guy I see in a suit is Jay." As she said this she looked at Emma and then coughed, looking to Manny.

Jay was with Manny, Darcy reminded herself dumbly.

Manny scoffed, sipping her drink, "He's been MIA this week. I'll find him. Happens sometimes." She looked to Emma, "Probably playing with Dakota."

And that he was, he helped Spike out when she called him for some help with Dakota, sometimes she couldn't do both Jack and her, as much as she wanted to, he fully understood and happily took Dakota for a walk to the park and then the Dot for some icecream.

"Isn't it my two favorite people." Joked Spinner, leaning on the counter as Jay rolled his eyes and picked Dakota up, resting her three seats away from Spinner.

Spinner frowned, not understanding why Jay did that, and just walked back over.

"How are you Dakota, what kind of ice cream do you want?" he happily offered.

"she likes chocolate." Jay said in a monotone voice as he sat next to her and she leaned on him tiredly, nodding. He swung her on swing set ! a-and they played in the sandbox-and, Dakota yawned.

"You want to try strawberry or cookie n cream?" Spinner asked, tilting his head at her.

Jay gave him a harshful glare, "Hey suck up, she only likes chocolate." He confirmed once more and raised an eyebrow to hint at him to get it.

Spinner rolled his eyes and opened the icecream holder.

"How come your always watching her? Why doesn't Emma or Spike ask me?" he asked.

Meanwhile, Emma decided to rain check on her lunch with the girls. She found herself cutting through a field to get home.

She took this way often.

A grave yard began half way through the field and Emma's eyes wondering along the stones until it rested on one she looked for.

Sean Cameron.

Emma's knees hit the ground hard as she sat in front of it and then leaned back, prompting her knees up as she hugged them to her chest.

She stared at the stone sadly until speaking, "I don't know how to do any of this." She let a tear slip, "I need you, you idiot!" she cletched her teeth and tried to calm down.

How could he leave her like this? He said he'd support them, she didn't want his army money, she wanted him to help her raise Dakota.

Emma stared at the ring on her finger and glanced up at the sky, "Do you think we'd even of gotten married?" she spoke the darkest thought she's ever had.

Could she really of seen herself getting married to even Sean back when?

Emma closed her eyes and tried to breath.

"I'm a mess." She whispered.

Emma finally went home and opened the door to see Jay sitting on her couch, watching Tv, but not really watching it.

For some reason, she became nervous. Was he going to yell at her?

He snapped out of whatever thoughts he was in when he saw her and she quietly and slowly shut the door.

Dakota must be upstairs asleep.

"Thanks for watching her yet again." Mumbles Emma, walking to the kitchen. For some reason, she didn't want to look him in the eye.

He followed her though and she went to the sink, leaning on it and trying to catch her breath.

He leaned on the kitchen door frame and just watched her, crossing his arms.

"Mrs. Emma Gavin." Venom bit her when he spoke.

She clenched her eyes shut until opening them and wouldn't turn to him.

"I don't know." He sounds bitter, "Sounds kind of..stupid."

Emma glared at the sinks tap, as if that was Jay.

She finally turned around and shrugged, "Why's it stupid?" she challenged, crossing her arms at him.

He shut his smart mouth and then glared back at her, "Cause you know it is. It's Spinner."

"He treats me nice, he's funny, practically owns the Dot... please tell me what's so bad about it." She just snickered when he couldn't open his mouth so she huffed and went to charge by him.

He grabbed her arm and yanked her back, she gasped.

He flat out spoke, "The fact I know you don't love him."

Emma's jaw dropped. How dare he!

"how could you possibly know how I feel?" she sneered at Jay. She hated that! Hated he called her out on things, espashally when it wasn't needed!

He stood an inch from her face and Emma stopped breathing, "Because Sean wasn't the only tragedy we went through together, we've had the shooting, and I know that numb look in your eyes, and it's been there since Sean died. It comes back now and then but right now, it's cold as ice."

Emma swallowed the harsh lump in her throat, urging her to cry.

Tears burned up into her eyes and Jay softened and cupped her face, "don't cry..." he whispered, helplessly.

Emma yanked his hands off of her and ran up the stairs to her room.

Jay shut his eyes tight, cursing at himself and hit the door frame with his fist.

"How'd you get that?" Tony asked Jay the next day at Work. Jay worked under a car's hood and looked at him questionably.

Tony nodded at Jay's red bruised knuckles.

Jay sighed, "Had a fight..with a wall." He finally admits.

Tony smirked, "Girl friend troubles?"

"Trouble with a girl." Jay agreed half way.

Tony frowned, so it wasn't with Manny? Only other girl Jay had around was the 2 year old, Emma's daughter.

Oh.

"Emma?" Tony asked out loud and Jay's eyes whipped at him.

Tony was older, kind of a father figure to Jay, smart and witty guy, very business like but caring when he had to come down to it. Gave off good advice.

Jay sighed, "Yeah." He admitted.

"You do a lot for her." Tony drifted, careful with his words. He's always wondered what Jay's infactuation with her was, not that the girl was beautiful but Jay had a girlfriend, so why wouldn't he jump dump Manny and go for Emma?

"She needs the help." Jay insisted, grabbing a tool to help him work.

Tony eyed Jay, "Didn't she get a lot of money from Sean's death?" Tony asked, he missed Sean, he also use to work for him. Good boy.

Jay froze but then swallowed hard, getting back to work, "Yeah." He mustered out.

Tony stopped working and shrugged at Jay, "then she doesn't need any help Hogart. Army wives? They get money for the rest of their lives plus more." He declared, "she doesn't need you."

"She needs me!" Jay yelled, throwing the tool to the side and Tony backed up, raising his hands in defense.

Jay stopped and blinked a few times, oh fuck. Oh fuck oh fuck, he couldn't hide the feelings anymore. They were growing to strong right now. I mean, Spinner?

"fucking Spinner?" Jay said out loud, rolling his head back.

Tony snickered, relaxing a bit to Jay's out burst, "Shes dating Spinner?"

"She's married to Spinner." Growled Jay and Tony stared.

"your joking? That goof?"

Jay nodded, "They are having a redo wedding. I know she doesn't want this, I know she doesn't." He breathed, putting his hands on the back of her head.

"How?" challenged Tony, "How can you know unless you don't say anything?"

Jay blinked like that was the dumbest question ever, "I can't say anything, I've kept my mouth shut since the moment I lost her, when I fucked up her life."

"The Std thing? You were kids, half the population either goes through that or pregnancy." Tony shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Emma's pure Ton, even more back then and I ruined it, I promised myself to stay away and I couldn't so the most I can do is hide the way I feel. I'm no good for her." He confessed.

Tony eyed him, "so you went for her best friend?"

"She went for mine." Jay said.

Tony shook his head, "Manny has no clue?" he asked and Jay shook his head no, "That's wierd, seeing your so hyped on this Emma."

Jay scratched the back of his neck.

Tony spoke again, "I have to admit, I thought you watched over Dakota like a hawk for Sean, but now I get it.. it's really kind of both. But it also gives you time to spend with **her**, am I right?"

"I tried to make myself believe I watched over Emma and Dakata for Sean but deep down I knew. I didn't expect myself to fall for Dakota just as much though." Jay looked sick to his stomach, "I can't go on thinking Dakota is going to call him Dad."

"Maybe she won't." Shrugged Tony.

Jay shook his head, "Maybe not.. but I know Emma is going to be called .. and I can't live with that either, that's even worse." His eyes held so much pain.

"You got it bad kid." Tony confirmed.


	5. Baby Your A Firework

**Guest Review: If you'd notice I've made Manny's character the same way she is, bubbly and foxy at all the same time. She's a lovable character, but I'm a Jemma fan so I have to make them the better couple right? Hahah. I only see Jay and Manny being very alike and good friends. But no I'm not going to make her out to be the evil one, I never do. She's my favorite character on the show right after Emma. Thanks for the reviews! **

Jay had been sitting in his car for over an hour now, it was parked infront of his apartment. He's been there just thinking about her, he did it time to time.

Did anyone understand how hard it was to be around Emma and not be able to have her?

And Tony was right, it wasn't fair, not to any of them and espashally not to Manny.

Jay tossed his keys on the tray by his front door as he closed it and then blinked, seeing the one and only sitting on his couch.

"Manny." He said, surprised she was over.

Manny was staring at the floor until she gazed up at him, she had tears in her eyes.

Jay gave her a questionable look, "What's wrong?" he went over to her and she put her hand up. He stopped in his tracks.

What was going on?

"I think we need to break up." She informed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Jay stood there, jaw dropped. Oh fuck, oh no, oh god she found out about his feelings for Emma didn't she?

"Manny I'm sorry." Jay walked to her, cupping her face and shook his head, "I'm fucked up, I'm far more than fucked up-"

Manny shook her head, "It's not you Jay, I love you." she confirmed and he closed his eyes sadly to then pop them open, wait what?

"Then why are you leaving me?" he asked.

Manny looked up at him, "Because I don't think I'm in love with you." she informed.

Jay swallowed painfully, because...he knew that. They didn't love another, not like that.

Manny sighed deeply, "Trust me, your great in bed." She teased and he mustered a half grin and she then went serious, "...but I don't know, Emma getting married makes me realize.. I want that, I want that now, and I know it's crazy because I'm still young but I want someone who can't live without me, and me and you can spend weeks apart. Is that not wierd?" Manny asked, eyeing him.

He frowned deeply, it was. It was because everything she was saying was true. He was just glad he didn't have to be the one to break her heart, she was finally standing up.

Manny giggled, "And I more than know you aren't near ready for that kind of commitment."

She was right, he wasn't.

_Would you be ready if Emma wanted it?_

_**Yes.**_Jay's mind immediately answered and that scared Jay. He would jump at anything for that girl.

"Manny I'm really sorry." He admitted.

"It's okay.. I just hope we can really stay friends." Manny hoped and Jay stared at her, ofcourse, he nodded and she smiled her famous dimpled smile.

"You'll find someone amazing, you know that?" Jay asked, tilting his head at Manny. She might of not been Emma, but like he said..she was the next best thing and he would of been alright being with her for a bit, but he knew she'd get tired of him eventually.

Manny sadly smiled up at him, "And so will you Hogart." She teased, "Someone who won't put up with your shit and fucked up flaws." She playfully joked and leaned up, kissing his cheek, "Your an amazing guy Jay Hogart."

With that, Jay watched her go to the door, slightly wave and then that was it.

She was gone.

Jay Hogart was alone.

Another night Emma decided to cook dinner for everyone, Spinner came over for the family dinner and everyone hung out in TV room until bed time, Emma was alone cleaning the dishes in the sink.

'The fact I know you don't love him.' Jay's voice from the other day haunted her.

Emma shook her head, what the hell did Jay know! He always tried to be the whitty 'I'm better than you' smart ass. How could he possibly know anything about who Emma loved and didn't?

She felt so weak and tried to keep the tears back, she gasped when two arms went around her.

"Do you want me to stay tonight?" Spinner whispered to her.

Emma closed her eyes and he kissed her neck, her back still turned from him as she bit her lower lip.

Her life was getting out of control, she couldn't stop to think about what she was doing.

Emma went to answer for her cell phone to ring, she sighed, "I have to get that." Spinner made a little pout noise and she laughed a little, walking over to her phone.

"Better not be another husband." Joked Spinner, leaving to go back in the other room.

Emma shook her head and answered her phone, "Hello?"

"She's turning 3 soon right?" slurred Jay Hogarts voice, "What about a big new bed for her?"

Emma gave a wierd look, checking to see Spinner was gone and snuck down into the basement.

"Does that silence mean no?" came Jay's voice again.

Emma sighed, "Jesus Jay it's midnight."

"Whooo cares." He sang, "She's sleeping, she can't hear." He laughed a bit and Emma rolled her pretty eyes.

"Are you drunk?" she asked. Classic Jay.

"Very." He said bluntly and got back down to business, "She likes Disney, maybe like a princess bed?"

"Your crazy you know that?" Emma had to ask and heard him snort.

"Fucking obviously, you made me this way." He confirmed.

Emma did a double take, did he just really say that? How did SHE drive him CRAZY? Did he mean by watching Dakota?

"Look Jay if you dont' want to be in Dakotas life, then don't feel needed." She hissed, getting very pissed off.

Silence.

"I'm not needed?" she could hear the bitterness in his voice, like that really hit him hard.

How come he made it sound like she could hurt him? Manny could claw her nails into his face and he still wouldn't care. She thought he was some bad ass, and she wasn't the type of girl who could ever get close to him.

Silence.

Emma closed her eyes.

"Your needed..." she softly admits and kept her eyes closed. She wished he was here right now, like beside her. Tell her what she should do with this whole situation.

"By Dakota or by you?" his slurring seemed to sober up.

Emma opened her eyes and was a little confused. He wanted to know if she needed him? ..

_It's your best friends boy friend! _

Emma's heart began to beat faster. She shut her eyes again. Ugh, she's been trying to ignore her feelings for Jay for so long. Did he know how hard it was seeing they couldn't work out, just because she was so 'innocent' and he wasn't, and then seeing him be so good to Manny? Seeing they weren't complicated at all.

It killed her.

Why was he playing with her right now?

"Good night Jay." Emma said and hung up, and took one big deep shakey breath.

She could never forget herself for falling for Jay Hogart.

She knew she was since he helped her through the shooting, people said he took adventag of her but honestly, he was the only one who didn't treat her like a freak, cause in a way he was messed up himself, and they took comfort in another.

How bad could that be?

She could of done worse, hell she thought of suicide a lot and the only reason she couldn't was because of Jack and Spike.

But, she tried to push those feelings away after all the drama it created, clearly they weren't meant to be. Then how come they couldn't stay away from another?

And when she gave birth to Dakota, and Manny was away in school, it was Jay there to help her. And when she saw him holding Dakota, that darkness in him just..went away. That's when she knew she was still in love.

"Emma?" Spinner called from downstairs.

Emma closed her eyes and went upstairs.

She avoided Jay for a few weeks. He texted her once saying he was sorry for the call, and he was drunk and can't remember what he said.

It wasn't a big deal, but for Emma deep down, it was.

Because she needed him badly. And doing all this wedding stuff for her and Spinner was beginning to slowly kill her inside.

"So I just..called it quits." Manny shrugged, walking with Emma into a dress store.

Emma was lost in thought, a bit in awe, "So you...broke up with Jay?"

"It needed to be done, can you see him and I together more than this?" Manny asked her, sipping the slushi she got from the street, she then giggled looking at Emma who gave a small smile back.

"I always thought he was in love with you." Emma mumbled sadly, good thing Manny didn't pick up on it.

"More like best friends with bennifits." Manny scrunched her nose up, "He's not into the things I am. And he hates clubs! His kind of fun, no offence, is playing with Dakota. I don't think he hangs out with his old buddies anymore besides his work and Spinner."

Emma smiled a little at that and shrugged, "You don't find that kind of.. good?" she asked.

"Good how?" Manny asked slowly.

They stood at the office desk waiting for assistance.

Emma slowly explained, "Well, no more bad influences...and the club thing? You really want Jay going to the club without you?" Emma would be furious wondering what girls were hitting on him.

"Good point but... I don't know, the sparks just aren't there." Manny admitted, "We both agreed."

Emmas heart jumped, both?

Emma then had to ask, "You weren't..seeing anyone else behind his back were you?"

Manny laughed and then shook her head, "No, I'm over the scene, I'm different now Em, and so is he, it just took two cheaters to come together and learn to be faithful.. odd right?"

"Yeah." Emma said, eye glazing over as she went into deep thoughts again.

Manny snickered, "I don't know.. I can't speak for him, maybe he'll go back to the new girlfriend every weekend sort of thing."

"Yeah..right..." drifted Emma sadly.

A woman came up to them smiling, "The Nelson appointment?"

"That's us!" smiled Manny, and the woman led her and Emma to the back to try on some wedding dresses.

Emma needed to get out the next day, be alone with Dakota, finally think. And she knew just the place to do that..

"Here's your Daddy again, Dakota." She told her baby girl and rested Dakota down by Sean's grave.

Dakota traced her fingers on his craved name, "He's sleeping, right?"

"mhm, for a very long time." Emma said, there was no better way of explaining it to her. Dakota didn't understand death yet.

Emma knew too much of it unfortuneatly

"He's with uncle JT?" asked Dakota and Emma smiled sadly nodding. Dakota swung her hips side to side, she did that when thinking, "Will I get a new Daddy?"

"Well.. you love Spinner don't you?" Emma asked, sitting down next to Dakota.

"Uncle Spinner?" she asked, giggling madly.

"What's wrong with that?" Emma said, laughing with her.

"He's my uncle! He can't be Daddy."

"Then who can be Daddy Dakota?" Emma asked playfully then mumbled to herself, "not exactly a line up here."

"Mommy loves Jay Jay right?" Dakota asked brightly, and started to play with her mommy's pretty hair.

Emma got goosebumps by that question.

"Dakota!" Emma found herself gasping and tried to breath. Why did that hit her so hard?

"I want him to be my Daddy, can I call him Daddy? He feels like Daddy." Dakota frowns, "I miss him!"

"Stop!" Emma suddenly blurted out and Dakota's big eyes widened even more.

Her mom never yelled at her!

"Mommy..." Dakota started to cry and Emma saddened.

"I'm sorry baby girl, come here." Emma said, hugging Dakota into her arms, Dakota cuddled up next to her, "I love you." whispered Emma, kissing the top of her head.

Later that night Emma went through her messages on her phone, finally, none from Jay.

One from Ellie though. Wierd.

"Hey Em it's me, just wondering if you were still too mad at me to come to my show tonight, it means a lot, and I hope you can still come. I'm sorry for what I said. .. okay, well, bye."

Click.

Emma huffed. She didn't meant to blow up on Ellie.

A good night out might be good.

Emma found herself sitting at one of the tall tables infront of the stage, Ellie was going to sing, some hidden passion of hers, one of her many.

The place was crowded. Someone then came and leaned on the table she was at and she looked to the figure and stopped breathing.

Jay.

He kept his eyes on the stage though, but knew very well he was beside her.

"Why are you here?" Emma sighed, looking at the stage with him.

"I heard about it." Shrugged Jay as people started to cheer as Ellie came on, music started and she saw them both and smiled.

Emma narrowed her eyes at Jay. What the hell?

Ellie began to sing.

"_**Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?"**_

"since when do you like Ellie Nash, vampire freak?" Emma mocked Jay's old nickname and spoke as loud as she can so he could hear her over the music.

He narrowed his eyes back at her until fully turning his body toward hers, "Guess when I started hanging around Emma Nelson, Greenpeace."

Silence.

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

"I like to check up on her, see if she's okay." Jay admitted with a shrug.

"Why wouldn't she be?" snapped Emma.

"She lost Sean too Emma." Jay sternly confirmed.

Emma felt cheated, almost betrayed. She loved Ellie but she was sick of sharing guys with people. Manny with Peter, Ellie with Sean, now Jay with both these girls?

"Oh sorry was she dating him again and having his baby too?" Emma bitterly asked, Jay's jaw almost dropped.

_**'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
As you shoot across the sky**_

"He loved you both." Jay confirmed, picking his mouth back up and looked away from her. Emma didn't remove her glare off him though yet.

"You think that's what I want to hear?" Emma snapped and bitterly snickered, shaking her head at him.

"Thought you wanted the truth. You were never curious?" Jay asked. He knew Emma well, that question was always at the back of her head, and he didn't blame her. Sean playing Ping pong with the two and he hated seeing it.

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down **_

"Did he love her more than me?" Emma asked.

"Emma!" hissed Jay, glaring at her, now wasn't the time. He noticed Ellie even give a questioning look between them.

"Tell me!" Emma yelled, not caring.

"Stop." He growled, eyes firing down at her.

"You wouldn't be here watching over her if he didn't, would you?" Emma could see the truth right through him

Sean loved Ellie! Not her.

"That's not fair" Jay said after a moment trying not to look at her, but Emma was too smart, ofcourse she would of figured it out soon enough.

Emma couldn't control her anger, she was almost shaking, she looked back to Ellie who was staring right at her, almost singing to her.

_**You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow**_

"That's all you do with me right? Just watch over me because Dakota is Sean's, but you watch Ellie because that's who he truly loved and worried about? I'm right aren't I!" Emma cried, tears starting to fall, thankfully no one could hear nor was really looking for how loud the music and crowd was.

Jay wanted to break in two, he softed at Emma, stepping closer to her, "I watch over you because I **want** to." He finally confessed.

Silence.

_**You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July**_

'Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go, oh  
_**As you shoot across the sky**_

Emma walked away and stood at another table and leaned on it, heavy in thought and heart troubled.

Jay stared at her sadly from his table, silently cursing to himself, he turned and smacked into people as he tried to leave.

No, No. He had to let Emma know he was in this for her, and her only. Dakota was just a bonus.

_**Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go, oh  
You're gonna leave 'em falling down  
**_  
Jay pushed through the people again, on a mission to get to Emma, she was still trying to stop crying, hugging herself, it was a habit he always saw her doing.

Emma felt him coming near, he walked quickly up infront of her and her mouth dropped, he wasn't going to give up?

He crashed his lips down to hers, putting his one hand on her cheek, cupping her soft face.

Emma saw fireworks and kissed back, sliding her tounge back into his and he kissed deeply, putting his other hand onto her waist and pulling her into him. She sighed into his mouth and he slowly it down, kissing her tenderly but deeply.

By the front of the club, Spinner came in, he got Ellie's invite and stopped in his tracks when he saw this going on.

He looked down sadly and back at the scene. He should of known. He looked at his ring and slid it off.

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through**_

Emma and him went back to his place, clothes flying off as soon as they got there, Emma falling on top of Jay in his bed, and him kissing her madly all over her body.

Emma moaned by all his talented finger trails and kisses.

He groaned as he finally laid over her, grinding into her deeply but slowly. He was seeing stars and Emma cried out for him.

They both reached climax at the same time and Jay shut his eyes tight, as if this was only a dream.

"Tell me you need me." He whispered breathlessly in her ear, caressing her hair on the other side of her head.

Emma whimpered, "I need you." she finally confessed and they shared a long kiss full of miss, want, and love.

They fell asleep with Emma's head on his muscular chest, his arm around her waist.

_**Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon**_


	6. I'll look after you

Emma sat at the dot sadly playing with the spoon in her tea, the flashback of this morning coming back to her.

"_Emma, don't go!" Jay said, shutting the door from her opening it and leaving._

_He wore just pants, he heard her trying to sneak out._

_Emma was panicking, zipping her jacket up, "We can't do this, we tried, we're a mess."_

"_We were stupid and young! Emma I've been wanting you for years, you can't tell me it'll just go away. Same goes for you, you told me, you need me."_

"_I do, you treat Dakota like gold."_

"_I want to treat you like gold." He sternly said, staring down at her with desperate need._

"_Why?" Emma breathed, she wasn't Miss #1 foxy and fun girl. She was teen mom with barely a job who still lived with her parents._

"_Cause you deserve it, because I love you, and if you walk out I.. I won't be like this anymore. I can't. It eats me up being around you, not being able to have you."_

"_I'm sorry.." _

Emma blinked, trying to fight off the memory. It was an amazing night, one she would never forget.

But she had to go the safe way, she was always unsure with Jay, she's never felt unsure about anything, had to play it safe.

Spinner was safe.

He was just finishing up and then came to sit with her on break, he slowly went across from her on the booth.

"I have to tell you something." Emma said, tears forming in her eyes.

Spinner actually looked a bit shocked, "Really? You do?"

Emma bursted into tears, "I slept with Jay." She put her heads in her hands.

Spinner let a breath out he was holding since he sat down, it sounded reliefted. Emma sniffed and gave him a what the hell is wrong with you? look, did he not hear her?

"I know." He admits, "I saw you guys at Ellie's show."

Emma felt dirty, she was never the type to do this. Spinner was so great?

He reached in his pocket and showed her the ring, smiling sadly.

"No, no. Please, I don't want to end it, I want to stay with you!" Emma insisted, shaking her head frantically.

Spinner tilted his head a bit, "Why?" he asked her like she's crazy. "I-I mean, just the way you and Jay are around another.. I'm usually a jealous guy but I saw it, your not meant for me."

Spinner was saying she was meant for Jay?

"How do I not know he's just looking for someone after Manny? A rebound."

Spinner glared, "You know that's not true, and if you and I looked harder, we would of saw he's crazy about you." he blinks, "Has been for a while."

Wow, he was an ass..going for his best friends dream girl.

"Well.. I ruined it." Emma admitted, trying to keep more tears from falling.

Jesus, she was like a fountain today.

Spinner rolled his eyes, "No matter how much you messed up, he'll always come crawling back." He joked.

Emma lightly laughed.

But, all day she didn't hear from him, nor night.

So she took Ellie's offer on going out, girls night, she owed it to her, for being such a cry baby the other night.

The girls were having a good time, which shocked Emma, but then she reminded herself how much she drank.

Oh heart break, not even booze can sure you.

Emma stood in the long line at the club and boredly pulled out her phone. Last person to message her..Mom. Nope, she won't be happy if she called her at this hour. Emma giggled, and moved to the next.

Jay.

Emma bit her lip but then smirked, calling. How would he like it to get a drunk call from her!

Two rings and Jay already picked up, seemed breathless.

"Emma?"

"your going to have to speak up, the music is loud in here!" she exclaimed back. She then sighed, it was so nice hearing his voice.

One day apart and she already missed him.

"Where are you? Are you drunk?" he asked.

"So when you say you won't 'be like' this anymore, does that mean you go back to being the mean grrr Jay?" she playfully asked and giggled.

Jay sighed into the phone, "Where are you Emma?" he said more sternly.

Emma choose to ignore, "You have no power over me Mister." She confirmed. She'll show him! She would do just fine without him!

He spoke more harshly, "Where the **fuck** are you?"

"Night Jay." She said and hung up, just as Ellie skipped over to her.

"Who were you just talking to?" Ellie yelled over the music.

Emma giggled looking around, "No one silly." Gosh! This line up was taking forever.

"On the phone, drunkey.." Ellie said, smiling and rolling her eyes.

Emma looked at her phone. She was on it? "Oh.." she drifts, checking the ID, Jay. "Oh my god." She sobered up.

She just called Jay.

"Who?" Ellie repeats.

"No one" Emma quickly said, getting nervous. Way to make yourself look like an idiot!

Her phone began to ring.

Oh god oh god.

Ellie joked, "Better answer it, could be no one again?"

"Hello?" Emma said slowly into the phone, biting her lower lip nervously.

"I'm outside, get your ass out front." Came Jay's reply.

Oh shit. How'd he know where she was?

"Let's sneak out the back." Emma said, pulling Ellie's hand who raised an eyebrow but cooly followed.

The back door bouncer opened the door for them and as soon as Emma stepped outside, a strong hand went around her arm.

She yelped and looked up into the mad eyes of Jay Hogart.

How did he know!

"Think I don't know you well enough to trick you?" he taunts, raising an eyebrow.

Emma's mouth fell and grumbled, "Not fair." How did he know what CLUB she was at? She looked at Ellie for help who was smirking.

Oh that little ! SHE TOLD HIM!

"Night." Ellie happily said, walking off.

Jay dragged Emma to the car, "Don't treat me like a kid!" Emma barked, shoving him away from her. He barely got shoved back but he did let go of her.

"I won't treat you like one when you remember you have one!" he yelled at her.

Emma glared, "I'm allowed to have a fun night out once and a while!"

"Why? To grind your ass on those losers inside?" Jay sneered, pointing at the building of the club.

Emma snickered, wowww, jealous much.

"just take me home." She pouted and got into the car.

By the time they got their Emma had her arms crossed, she was sobered up and pissed beyond relief. She just wanted one night out!

He parked the car in his drive way and sat there for a moment before looking at her, "you want me to come in?"

"No." She replied quickly and narrowed her eyes to see the hurt expression, "Don't do that." Emma confirmed and he gave her a what look, "Pretend I can hurt you."

"You have no idea how much you could." He simply said back.

Emma stared at him a bit in shock, since when did she have this power over Jay? She didn't think any girl could. How come her? She wasn't special...

Emma sadly looked away, heart breaking, how do you resist that?

She opened the door and jumped out, walking back into her house.

She closed the door and leaned on it, sadly looking up at the ceiling, she saw a lamp on in the kitchen and tilted her head, "Mom?" she called.

She slowly walked over to the kitchen and Spike sat there, she leaned back on the chair a bit, like she was sloutching.

"Mom?" Emma laughed softly, what was she still doing up? Eyes wide awake?

Emma got closer and tilted her head, Spike wasn't blinking, eyes staring up at the ceiling.

Her skin looked white with blue lips. She didn't look okay at all.

Emma's world came crashing down around her.

"Mommy?"

The sound of the ambulance was all to be heard.

The next day Emma was in her room and couldn't get out of bed. She heard Manny come over, and Joey had come over to help Snake out too, he asked her to come back another time.

She also heard Darcy and Mia come, Joey also turned them away. Thank you Joey.

Emma closed her eyes tiredly, sitting in this bed all night and day and not once has she slept.

Spike, was gone.

Spike was with Jt, with Sean, with- Emma painfully closed her eyes.

Everybody left.

Everybody died and left her.

She felt as if she was cursed.

Emma dug into her covers and let herself fall apart, crying into her pillow so no one could hear her cries and screams.

3 days had gone by. Emma looked like crap, Joey brought her meals once and a while but she barely ate, today..Snake actually came down. He was silent, laying soup beside her, that was until he crashed onto his knees and cried into her lap.

She was alone again, eyes blood shot red. Hair greasy and gross, head still pounding, heart still breaking.

"Mommy?" she heard a sad little voice and looked down numbly.

Oh. Dakota.

Dakota climbed up onto her bed and Emma moved her arms up when she laid on her. Emma then closed her eyes, she couldn't imagine ever leaving Dakota.

..not that it was Spikes choice to leave but..it wasn't fair! Emma wasn't ready! She thought since Snake made it through her mother defiantly could! She was so strong.

"Be happy mommy." Dakota pleaded, looking up at her.

Emma slipped her hand into hers and smiled as much as she could, it was small, and sad, but it was a promise she'd try to keep her that she would get better.

Another day went by,and Snake was out with everyone trying to go over Spike's funeral.

Emma finally found herself going upstairs, slowly, it was so dark in the house. She flicked on the kitchen light, the table her mother died at was bare, and Emma just stared at it, horrified.

It shouldn't be in this house.

Jay walked up to the Nelson household, Joey wouldn't let Emma know he has been calling, he knew he wasn't, and he knew it was too soon to come by but he felt like Emma needed him, he'd just go and see her..and if she didn't want him, he'd leave.

As he walked up towards her driveway he saw her throwing pieces of wood at the end of the road for the trash to be picked up.

He gave a confused look and went over to her, her back still turned.

Emma threw the last table leg when she heard his soft voice, "What are you doing?"

Emma froze, shaking a little and tried to pretend to be strong, "Cleaning." She confirmed and walked back to the house.

She couldn't look at him, she'd break.

Jay gave a confused look and followed after her, worried.

Emma rubbed her tired eyes when she heard him shut the door, she bit her lip, oh god, why'd he have to come in?

She felt so weak now.

"Talk to me." Pleaded Jay quietly, standing behind her, he whispered, "Do you want me to go?"

"Everybody goes." Emma whispered back and snickered.

He walked up to her and slowly slid his hands onto her waist, she jumped like he was fire and he saddened by that.

"Don't." Emma finally cried and tried to shrug out of his hold, "Don't touch me!" Jay tried to grab her again, "Don't..touch me.." Jay grabbed her and held her to him as tight as he could, holding her from struggling until she gave up and collapsed into his arms, melting completely into him.

He hung his head down to her and whispered, "People go Emma, we have no control of that, she loved you, and your going to be as an amazing mother as she was. You can do this, your the strongest girl I've ever met and that's why I fell in love with you from the start." He was stern, so convincing.

Emma shook in his arms crying and spoke, "I miss her, I miss them all. I just want them to come back!" Emma cried and rested her tired head against his chest.

He leaned down and kissed her neck.

She passed out quickly after his soothing words, and caressing her hair. He picked her up into his arms like a married couple and brought her to her bed.

He went to go make her tea, and get some advil to make her feel better when he heard noise on the stairs.

Dakota peeked at him through the stairs and he looked at her sadly, going over to the stairs and gazing up at her tiny figure.

"What are you doing still up?" he tried to lighten the mood, smiling a bit at her.

"I heard mommy crying." She looks so sad, "She keeps crying."

"I'm going to try to stop that.." Jay said seriously while giving her a promising look.

Dakota held tightly onto the stairs railing but stuck her little head through the gap and kissed Jay on the nose.

Jay's heart cracked and he sighed, "Bedtime Dakota." The little girl was 3 tomorrow yet she was so damn smart.

Well, she was Emma Nelson's daughter.

"Do i call Uncle Spin Dad now?" came her little unsure voice.

Jay clenched his jaw, "Not if you don't want to." He said, eyeing her, she frantically shook her head no.

Jay grinned at that.

"I wanna call you Daddy!" she giggled madly and Jay froze at that.

Him? Daddy? He loved her with all his heart, but did it feel right? Would Sean of wanted that?

"Come on Monster, to bed." He said, going around the stairs and walking up them, grabbing her and taking her to bed.

The vuneral was packed, Spike was a very loved woman, Emma sat with Dakota, Jay right beside them, Snake on her other side.

Emma wore a short t shirt V neck black dress, it was hard to put on even a little make up today. Why bother anyways..just going to cry it off.

Emma stared blankly until Jay slipped his hands into hers.

Emma blinked and looked at him, his eyes were already concentrating on her, hard, worried, so worried about her.

"Granny is with Daddy now, sleeping, right mom?" Dakota said and looked up at Emma.

Emma nodded, smiling a little. She was glad Dakota wasn't suffering too much, probably because she was too worried about her mommy.

Emma frowned at that, Dakota needed her to be strong. People left, Emma had to accept that. Even if it wasn't the least bit fair.

Across from them, Manny sat with Darcy and Spinner, she saw Jay watching Emma like a hawk and tilted her head.

Oh my...

She watched when he slipped his hand into hers, squeezing it tightly for support.

Manny smiled softly, closing her eyes. _You idiot, why didn't you see this before.._

The vuneral ended and Emma walked alone to go get something in her car as Dakota stayed with Jay and Spinner.

"Em!" she heard Manny, "Emma!"

Emma turned and crossed her arms, shifting a little bit. Manny was like a sister, Spike practically raised them both, she was going to crack any second now.

"You love him." Manny declared as if finally getting something and stopped infront of Emma.

Emma gave a wondering look, what?

Jay.

Oh.

Oh god, she was so stupid, how could she flaunt that infront of Manny without even knowing what her and Jay were? They JUST broke up!

Emma bursted into tears, "Manny I'm so sorry, I don't know what's going on right now, but I do, I do love him and I'm so fucked up, I understand if you hate me-"

"Emma!" Manny put her hands on Emma's shoulders comfortingly, "I'm happy I know, I always wondered but ditzy me never put it together. He was always more caring and worried about you then me."

"Because I'm damaged and your better, you don't need to be worried about." Emma cried, shaking her head.

"Your the most amazing girl I've ever known Emma." Manny said seriously and eyed her down, "Don't ever think your damaged, your perfect."

Manny then pulled Emma into a tight hug, Emma smiled sadly and hugged her back.

"Spike was far more than proud you!" Manny whispered to her.

Meanwhile, back in the vuneral, their was food and beverages left out, some ate, but Jay stood against the wall watching Dakota just sit on the floor. It was the first time he finally saw her looking a bit sad.

He tilted his head and frowned deeply.

"Hey." He heard and snapped out of it, Spinner. Fuck, right, marrying Emma. He coughed lightly and just nodded back in greetment.

Silence.

"So did you hear?" Spinner asked him.

Jay gave him a look, "Hear what?" he grumbled.

"Wedding off, me and Em are getting a divorce." He snickers, "It finished before it begun."

Jay gave him a bewildered look, "You are?" why didn't he know! Why didn't Emma tell him this!

Spinner nodded, looking away from him and back at him smiling a little, "Guess you can go after my sloppy seconds now..."

So Spinner knew.

Jay bit his cheek, trying not to grin, there was the ol' Spinster he loved. The comical uncle Spinster.

"Come here you little sprout!" Spinner growled, bending down and crawling over to Dakota who squeeled in delight and tried to run.


	7. The Best Thing

Emma laid lying on Jay's couch, well, lying on Jay on the couch, hmph.

He rested his chin on the top of her head, slowly falling asleep, she laid there going through the channels on the tv.

"why didn't you tell me you called it off with Spinner?" Jay said through the silence.

Emma muted the tv and looked up at him, "I thought it was obvious? I don't usually go around kissing other guys when I'm married."

"You haven't kissed me since that night..." drifted Jay with a devilish look.

Emma looked away from him and back to the tv, hiding her smirk, "Then I guess your going to have to work for it." She confirmed.

Jay raised an eyebrow, is that so?

Emma squeeled, much like one of Dakotas squels, Jay had moved up quickly and pinned her down, Emma found herself laughing and moving her head to the side as he leaned down to try to kiss her.

He smirked over her, "You don't make things easy." He kissed behind her ear, then her neck. It was like a tick, her head moved a little more to him when he sent kisses on her neck and then nose.

She looked up at him softly now, waiting for his kiss, but he just looked down at her in admiration.

She closed her eyes and leaned up, kissing him, he did so back and cupped her face.

There was those fireworks again.

"YUCK!" they heard a little cry and Jay looked up, Emma had to tilt her head back a little and laughed at Dakotas position, her finger pointing in her mouth in a 'gross' way.

Jay got up and she screamed, laughing uncontrollably as he chased her.

Emma grabbed one of the couch pillows and cuddled it, smiling bashfully as she watched the two together.

Was this happily ever after?

Because it defiantly felt like it.

It was the best thing.

**I think I'm going to do a sequel! So keep checking for it ; ) hope you liked it! The sequel will be called All Good Things.**


End file.
